


The damn niece

by Emeralda136



Category: Supa Strikas (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeralda136/pseuds/Emeralda136
Summary: Hey.👋. It's shit💩. But at least it's my shit🤗.    Honestly I'm having second thoughts.
Kudos: 6





	The damn niece

" You lost her."   
" We didn't lost her we just... _misplaced her?_  
" You _LOST_ my niece!"  
" ...We're sorry?"  
" HOW DO YOU LOSE A CHILD!?"   
" I sneezed and blinked then she was gone."   
" I was looking at the shop displays."

Skarra was pacing in front of Dooma and Dingaan like a caged lion. They had agreed to skip training that day and visit the new shopping centre. Of course they had to bring Skarra's niece in order to not let her snitch where they were to Vince. The little hellspawn. The day was going so good too. All of them had closed their phones so there was no unstopping calls from Vince, there were no stupid fans asking for autographs, Dooma was having one of his nice days, they had explored all of the mall, they had played at arcade and the fast food places were not bad either. Then Skarra had to go to toilet. 

" I WAS GONE FOR 5 MINUTES TOPS!"  
" Can you stop shouting? People are looking at us. I thought you wanted us to fly under radar. Well, as much as we can."  
" You raging won't help us find her, Skarra."  
_" Arghh, fine,_ fine. I'm perfectly calm, hell, I'm the embodiement of calm... Oh god, _Where is my fucking niece? How are we going to find her? How can you guys be so fucking_ calm _about it!"_  
" Oh relax. Children get lost in the malls all the time. At the very most we will have her announced from the information desk."  
" Yeah, she probably went back to arcade."  
_" By herself."_  
" Geeze, don't get your panties in a twist. Look, okay, here's the plan. Dingaan waits here in case she comes back. I go to fast food floor to check if she's there and you go to the arcade. Then we'll meet here. Fine?"  
And Skarra was already running off. Dooma sighed and turned to Dingaan.  
" Dingaan, stay here and call us if the girl comes. Okay?"  
" Yes, captain."

  
**25 minutes later**

  
" I couldn't find her either, Skarra." 

They had searched almost everwhere in the mall. And there were almost no traces of the little girl. Dingaan was extremely nervous, Dooma was getting stressed amd Skarra was so close to losing it.   
" Oh no. Oh god no. Oh no, no, no, no. Fuck, _fuck, **fuck.**_ What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What if we can't find her? What if she gets kidnapped? What if she _is_ kidnapped! God why? Why is this happening to me?"  
" Skarra, I swear to God if you don't shut the fuck up, I will punch you."  
" But, but, but-"  
" Maybe all of us needs to have minute? Let ourselves cool down? Then we can go and have her announced."  
" But, what if-"  
" Oh, would you just s-"  
  
_" Cough Cough_ I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. But is this girl yours?" A woman wearing a playground uniform was standing behind them with Skarra's niece.   
" She has told us her uncle had left him in the ball pool for a while but when she gave us your name we couldn't find it in the list."   
The trio was looking dumbly at the woman. Dooma collected himself first and smacked Skarra in the head.  
" Uhh, yeah, yeah. She is mine. In fact we were looking for her at the moment."   
" Yeah, I could... see that."   
" Heh heh, right. Umm, Dooma would you please continue while I have little chat with my lovely niece?" With that Skarra pulled his niece out of earshot of the others.  
  
" Alright, hellspawn, spill. Just _what_ was going in your head?!"  
" Oh, hello to you too Uncle."  
" Don't give me that crap, you little shit. I asked you a question."  
" Didn't you hear her? I was at the ball pool."  
" When I asked you if you wanted go in you said it was _too childish!"_  
" Well, I changed my mind! What about it?"  
" What about it? _What about it?!._ You _sneaked off_ on us that's what! We were looking for you everwhere."  
" Not everywhere it seems."  
" Yeah because you said it was _childish_ and talked our ears off about how you were so _grown-up_ so we didn't even check there."  
" I wasn't even gone for long!"  
" It has been more than a half hour."  
" ...oh."  
" Yeah _oh._ Listen you ca-"  
" Skarra, we're going. "   
  
Dingaan was standing behind them looking somewhat calmed, pointing at Dooma who was looking off. Skarra sighed and took his niece's hand.  
" This conversation is not over young lady. There will be a punishment."  
" What? No! Uncle Dingaan say something."  
" Sorry, angel, but you scared us too much. There are consequences for your actions.  
" You are getting punished. No back-offs. Also Skarra, you owe me 15$."  
" What? Why for?!"  
" The playground was costing money."  
" Oh, great. Just great."  
" Hey, at least we found her, right?"  
" Um, you three remember I'm here I hope."  
" Oh, just _how_ can we forget? You, little hellspawn, are grounded for 2 weeks. No computers, no phones and no TV. Also you will sit in the bleachers when we are doing Vince's punishment."  
" What! No! That's so unfair."  
" I think you are getting off lightly."  
" No, I'm not. What am I meant to do for two weeks?"  
" Read books? Go to the garden? Play with dogs? Do your homework? Or other activities? Maybe Skarra can take you to community center?"  
" But-"  
" No buts. You are punished."  
" Come on, don't be whiny. Two weeks will come and go so quickly you won't even notice. But, for now... last to the car is rotten egg!"  
" Wha- hey! Come back!"  
" I call shotgun!"  
" Dingaan, not you too!

  



End file.
